


Blood that Binds

by Lunafox90



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Friends, Dragon!Byleth, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Mind Control, Vampire Bites, vampire!dimitri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunafox90/pseuds/Lunafox90
Summary: Dragon byleth and Vampire DimitriThere are legends of beasts known as dragons. They are gifts from the goddess and were worshiped as bringers of good fortune. Byleth never felt like a blessing, they called her the Ashen Demon for good reason. Byleth learned the skills to keep herself alive from her father. Byleth took up the mantle as a monster slayer, traveling fodlan in order to find the ones that were responsible for the shadows that followed her since childhood.Byleth has taken a mission to escort Empire soldiers through the old monestary territory, said to be protected by a monster.A monster that she is completly unprepared for.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 25
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the tags have future characters and those that appear in memories. Just Byleth and Dimitri for now with mentions of Byleth's past.  
> shouldn't have much of a content warning on this chapter- mentions of her parent's death- mind control tag comes with the compulsion magic but its to make her tell the truth
> 
> I meant to have this out on Halloween and with the dang time change, I still can't get the full thing posted up so I'll just have to save the second half of this and when she actually learns his name and who he is for chapt 2. There will be a NSFW scene, but I plan on keeping it out and separated as a bonus since a few minors have given interest in the story itself.

The life of a mercenary was never easy. Choosing to let your prey be the things that go bump in the night makes it even harder. 

Byleth Eisner was one of the best monster slayers Fodlan had seen. After all, it took a monster to slay other monsters. There wasn’t a hunt she took that didn't end up with her prey on the other side of her blade. Byleth had learned from the best and she owed it to her father to continue his work. 

The job paid handsomely, but Byleth only cared for gold because it was spent on weapons, armor, and supplies. She would often still sleep outside. No one would want something like her staying under their roof for even a moment. Those who lived in Fodlan nicknamed her the Ashen Demon. Byleth had learned how to conceal her true form since then, but the stain remained. Even now the campfire was calling to her dragon form; her scales forming where the flame’s heat licked at her skin. 

If the Empire soldiers around her noticed they didn’t comment. It was strange to be around people again. Byleth spent so much time alone. The soldiers whispered among themselves and pointed at her. If Byleth’s tail was visible she would have it curled around herself as her wings drooped. But that form wasn’t visible now, so she hid her emotions and kept her head held high as she watched for any dangers. 

This was a simple escort and support mission. The man from the Empire who gave Byleth this mission told her that the surrounding villages were plagued by these monsters constantly. The stories she heard in this area were disturbing, to say the least. Any Empire soldiers that entered the vicinity of the old monastery were being torn apart. It got to the point that no one would wander into the territory during the night. During the day strange things were said to happen, things no one had the stomach to talk about. Corpses were said to come to life, monsters summoned from nowhere, and magical traps set for anyone unaware of them. 

Because of its proximity to the monastery Byleth almost refused this mission, despite the handsome sum promised to her. The fire set to the old church forced the worshippers to abandon it long ago. Those like Byleth used to call places like that home. When Byleth’s dragon features manifested she was scared and confused. Her claws hurt people too easily. Her wings constantly knocked into things and her tail tripped people that crossed her path. Byleth was worshipped as a blessing within the church’s religion. Dragons were a rare breed, and a direct bloodline from the goddess Byleth was told. 

Byleth never felt like a blessing, especially when those men broke into her mother’s church to try to steal Byleth away. It was the only time her mother spoke her father’s name. Her mother told Byleth to run, fly, it didn’t matter. Byleth only had to survive, and learn to survive she had.

Byleth shook her head as she begged the thoughts to leave her alone. This was why she didn’t want to take this mission. Byleth never dealt with emotions well. It didn’t help that her dragon’s instinct took over her as the years dragged on. What would faze a normal human just didn’t affect her as badly.

Byleth’s group was sitting right on the edge of the monastery territory. It had been her intention to come face to face with whatever was creating the rumors, but the scent of the soldier’s fear stopped that plan. This was an escort mission. It wasn’t wise to let the creature come to them, but in this, there would be no other choice. If Byleth came back to the Empire with the soldiers dead, Byleth was told that she would be branded as a traitor and executed. 

Part of Byleth thought this whole mission was a ruse. The Empire was the one to give Byleth that damned nickname. It was also the Empire that started the rebellion against the church. The fact that Byleth lived only proved that the old ways rang with some truth. There were many who wanted her dead only to snuff out that evidence. This mission was given to her through a messenger, but she was told that once it was over she was to stand before the Emperor for payment. 

Payment could mean many things, and she didn’t feel stupid enough to find out which connotation that wording meant. She would not be the Empire’s pet. The only reason she was here was something was terrorizing the villages and making travelers suffer.

As far as Byleth knew, she was the last of her kind. Many have tried to come to make her the prey instead. Byleth kept to her human form mostly and stayed away from humans when she could. She wasn’t even sure if she could shift to her full dragon state anymore. The most she could manage was the demi form. Flames would draw out her power, but she didn’t like the feel of being out of control. Byleth settled her nerves as she heard a snapping noise in the distance. Someone or something was out there.

The soldiers noticed the change in her mood immediately. The scent of fear blocked her senses as it made her own body react to fight or flight mode. Byleth snarled low in her throat. This was part of why she couldn’t be around people. She needed to be prepared. Her eyes darted as she let her illusion go. The scent of fear only spiked when the soldiers saw her violet eyes change to green with narrow slits.

A whimper from one of the soldiers pushed her past her breaking point of patience. “Be silent all of you!”

Byleth cursed as one of her fangs pierced her bottom lip. If the fire hadn’t been a dead giveaway to their location her voice definitely was. She should smother the campfire, but as she drew more power from it she knew that it would be best to keep it lit. The soldiers would only panic more in the dark, and unlike her, she doubted they had any semblance of night vision. 

The sound of something biting into tree bark made Byleth’s head spin to the direction she heard it from. Large clawmarks were gauged into a tree close to them. She couldn’t scent it, nor had she saw it. Damn it… a flash of blue to her right had her spinning around. The soldiers were huddled together, weapons drawn.

“The Empire’s dogs do not belong on sacred ground. All of you will be punished for defiling the dead who rest here.”

The voice was male, and again Byleth couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from. Byleth held her hand out to a solider that moved forward to approach the edge of the clearing. “I am here to escort these men through the territory. Are you the one responsible for the deaths of the previous soldiers who have been sent this way?”

The laughter that echoed through the trees was dark and feral. It even made the dragon in her shudder. “If you are not with the Empire I suggest you leave. You are not my prey tonight.”

She could hear the soldier’s armor rattle from their trembling. The least the Empire could have done was give her a group that was not made up of spineless cowards. Byleth grabbed the whip from her belt. Sometimes her claws were enough to fell her enemies, but she might end up needing her swords tonight. The fact that even with Byleth’s heightened senses she hadn’t been able to pinpoint where her enemy was located bothered her. 

And he was toying with them. More noises meant to scare the others echoed around her. It was working on the soldiers, but she knew she had to stay calm. Fear made a person do very idiotic things. Then she saw a glimmer of the firelight on something that was moving. He was wearing black with shades of blue, and he blended into the background well. Once Byleth had her eyes trained on him she was able to see more. Blond hair and a blue eye. He looked human enough.

Byleth jumped in between the blonde and the soldier he was about to attack. The rest of the soldiers backed away from the two of them. Byleth grunted from the sheer amount of power that came from the lance swing. Her palms stung from blocking his weapon and her heeled boots slid against the ground as she was pushed back. The blonde jumped back and surveyed her with what she thought was curiosity.

Her priority was making sure the group was safe. “The rest of you continue on. I’ll handle him.”

The commanding officer of the squad didn’t need to be told twice. “Leave her. This is what the Emperor hired her for, if she dies it’s no concern of ours.”

Byleth snorted and rolled her eyes. “If yall keep yapping you can forget about my help. Do as I command!”

Another soldier snapped at her. “You have no say over us you filthy merc!”

That blonde’s dark laughter filled the air again. “You have no idea what you’ve stepped into, do you? You heard them. They don’t want your help. Why die over someone who doesn’t give a damn about you?” 

Byleth was almost tempted to agree with him. It wouldn’t be the first time someone would put a bounty on her head. The problem she still had to deal with were the monsters terrorizing the villages around here. She couldn’t just leave.

Byleth snapped her whip towards the soldier’s feet. They jerked back with a curse but finally, they started to move their asses. That left her alone with the blonde. Byleth snapped her whip towards his feet as he tried to lunge toward the soldiers. She put herself between them. His fight would be with her, and if he was the cause of all the attacks she heard about she would put him down.

The blond made a tsking noise. “Seems that you want to lose your life.”

The lance struck down in front of her before she even realized he moved in to attack her. Byleth jumped back as they started their dance of attack, dodge, and defend.

The blonde’s speed shouldn’t be this high. His nimble movements didn’t make sense with the height and power he possessed. When her whip tangled around his lance he tore the weapon away from her with little effort. Whatever this blonde was, he wasn’t human. The one thing she noticed was that he was more intent on getting past her than he was fighting her. If she were human he would have already gotten past her more than once. 

Byleth’s eyes widened as she realized she lost sight of him again. The last time she had gotten distracted during a fight like this was the one where her father was taken from her. Getting trapped in your own thoughts or emotions costed lives. The moment she felt his clawed gauntlet around her neck Byleth knew her fate would be sealed if she didn’t act fast. 

Byleth grabbed the blonde’s wrist as she felt them fall back. Her plan was to use the momentum to roll them both as soon as they hit the ground, but all her thoughts drained as soon as she stared right into his face. It suddenly felt like she was drowning. His eye glittered in the moonlight, a frost around the blue as it glowed. Her arms went limp at her sides as her back hit the ground. It was as if her body had turned into a lifeless doll. 

Byleth had felt this power once before, it was compulsion magic. It was a rare power, only a few creatures possessed it. Even so, how could she make such a rookie mistake? All it took was eye contact for the enemy to snare their prey. If Byleth had to take a guess, she wasn’t the first slayer he fought. The dark eyepatch over his other eye might be a wound to keep him from using this power. 

The blonde smiled wider as he knew he had her snared. Byleth couldn’t even widen her eyes in horror as his fangs caught her gaze. Only then had she realized what exactly she was fighting. Vampires were legends, rarely seen, and many a slayer had died fighting one. She had no idea what one was doing here, but if he was as ruthless as the rest of his kind then his face would be the last thing she’d see.

The scarier part of compulsion magic was he could make her do or say anything that he wanted. There were some pretty sadistic owners of the power that made it feared by those that knew it existed. What she feared the most was him trying to take any of her blood. The last thing she wanted was to be tied to one such as him. 

“Tell me the truth. Why are you here?” His voice sounded like she was hearing it from underwater.

The ring of frost around his iris was beautiful to look at, her answer not even passing through her mind before it left her lips. “I was hired to come here. I came because I wanted to protect the villages that need it. I also…”

“Also what?” he prompted when she hesitated to continue.

That was the thing about this type of magic wasn’t it? It worked on the subconscious, revealing things you weren’t aware of at the time. “I want to see if I truly am the last. My kind made their homes in the monastery. I want to visit their graves at least if there really is nothing left of us.”

The pressure from his hand around her throat relaxed a fraction. She didn’t know what that expression he made was. His mouth was a grim line, but his eyes… it was like looking into a mirror from her own loss. “Are you trustworthy? If I bind you to an oath will you keep it?”

That Byleth was certain of. “Yes, the dragon in me sees no reason for lies.”

The scent of smoke made Byleth’s eyes widen. The confusion was enough to pull her away from his power slightly. Did something happen to the campfire they set? He broke eye contact as he looked up and cursed. The pressure on her throat resumed as she wheezed for breath. His face bent close so the blue and frost clouded her own vision.

“Why is the Empire here?” His fangs glistened as he snarled out his question. His hold loosened enough to let her breathe, but he kept her pinned down.

His power slammed back into her full force, making her stammer. “I wasn’t told. I was just supposed to get them across the border of the territory and kill whatever was plaguing the villages around here and making the roads unsafe.”

His hand retreated from her neck. “Then you have nothing to do with their attack?”

“No,” Byleth blinked rapidly as her head felt like it was splitting open. 

Flashes of her memories poured through her head. So many things that she buried came to the surface. He was in her head she realized, making sure that she was telling him the truth. As Byleth saw her parents again she felt the tears stain her cheeks. Her father’s death cry for her to run and her mother’s screams to do the same echoed in her ears. The taunts and jabs for her dragon features before she could hide them. The call of monster before Byleth was forced to defend herself from enemy blades. 

Byleth tugged back on her mind finding more soothing memories. Her favorite was when she could still take her full dragon form. Her mother was running her hands over Byleth’s scales as she cooed over how beautiful they sparkled. “One of these days I’ll bring you over to our family in the big monastery. You’ll love all of the stained glass windows. And everyone there will see you for being as beautiful as you are in my eyes. You are not a monster, no matter what anyone says.”

“I have a friend now remember? The boy from before that called me pretty, will he be there too?”

Her mother hesitated with a sad look on her face. “I’m not if you’ll ever see that boy again sweetheart…”

Byleth’s vision faded right as she saw a boy with beautiful blue eyes like this vampire. Was he messing with her head or were these memories? It had been so long since she met the boy she was talking about.

The intrusion of his magic on her mind and the weight of his body on hers was suddenly gone. “Apologies I didn’t mean to… it was rude of me. I’d like to make it up to you, but we don’t have time. That fire is coming from one of the outskirt villages.”

He reached out his hand to pull her up. Byleth’s head was spinning. She took his hand and she crashed into his chest as she stumbled. The feel of his arms around her was strange. The fact that he didn’t kill her yet was also making her wonder what his motives were. He might be protecting this place, but that didn’t give him the right to go snooping in her head like that. 

What was the boy’s name, and why was her mind screaming at her that it was important? If the boy were human he probably wouldn’t be alive anymore so why bother? “Alexander...no that wasn’t all of it…”

The vampire turned his head to her in confusion. 

“Dima… his father called him Dima or was it Mitya, but that’s not right either. Why I can’t I remember?” Byleth didn’t notice the blonde’s hands tightening on her as the name left her lips.

“What are…” He noticed how he was cradling her to his chest before he let her go and backed away from her. “Follow if you wish, but I need to go. I assure you the only monsters besides myself that plague this area are the Empire dogs who defile this place.”

Byleth rubbed her arms. No one other than her parents had ever held her like that. It was odd, but not unpleasant. The smell of smoke filtered in her nostrils before she shook away the after-effects of his compulsion. Her mind still felt slow and dazed. If what the blond was saying was true then the Empire soldiers she led here were attacking an innocent village.

Byleth would correct not gutting the bastards and telling the Empire where to shove it if that were the case. “I’m coming with you.”

He nodded before running off in the direction of the smoke. His moments were lithe and he made no noise as he hurried through the trees. Byleth took a moment to absorb the campfire. She had no idea what she was about to face. White scales formed on her arm as her nails jutted into claws. She was going to have to be careful how close to the flames she went during this battle. It had been too long since she shifted out of her human form. If Byleth absorbed too many flames she might transform and lose control. 

Byleth shook her head as she pushed those thoughts away. There was a reason they nicknamed her the ashen demon. She would not cause another tragedy like that to happen again. That promise was made long ago on her father’s grave and she planned to keep it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter is Lunafox90
> 
> Fire Emblem and its characters do not belong to me, they just decided to live inside my head.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome, feedback is appreciated, but please be kind both to me and other commenters you reply to.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your day to read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Forgive any typos myself or my betas may have missed.


	2. the bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pact is made, sealed by blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw- vampires drink blood, so yeah mentions of blood
> 
> Also just to make it a bit more clear  
> When Dimitri first met Byleth he was 14/15  
> The rose scene was Dimitri at 18  
> Because of the way Byleth’s magic effected him he was turned into a vamp at 18, but in looks Dimitri is currently post time skip in looks so his twenties, but its been 50+ years since they saw each other last.

Dimitri tried to put aside the roaring thoughts in his mind as he made his way to the small village where flames were rising. He never should have toyed with those soldiers or let them escape. Dimitri had planned on just sneaking up and slaughtering them all as was his normal when he came upon Empire scum in his territory.

Her presence changed everything.

Something about her seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. He would remember something like her if he had met her after he was turned. She would have to be from the memories of when he was still human. What was worse was the pulsing of the stone embedded in his skin above his heart. The opalescent white stone was usually cold, but there was a warmth when he saw her. Could she answer why he had the stone in the first place?

She was fast, and powerful. It had been a long time since he crossed blades with someone worthy. Even her name, taken from her memories sparked something in his own psyche. Then he saw himself, his younger self, and it shocked him right out of her mind. He hadn’t meant to even dig that far. 

Voices, phantoms of memories he didn’t remember called out to him. There were people that he recognized. There was a part of him that wanted to dig deeper, but the scent of blood and smoke brought him back to what he should be focused on. Byleth had stayed behind at first and he thought at first her eagerness was a rouse. Then everything went dark behind him and he realized she must have snuffed the campfire out before moving on. She was catching up with him. He hadn’t met a capable slayer for a long time now, and he was glad his name was not among her bounty marks. 

The only people Dimitri attacked were the soldiers the Empire sent. The villagers who lived around this sacred ground depended on him and the Ashen Wolves to keep them safe. The Empire fed Byleth lies. Dimitri shouldn’t be surprised that they would get her kind involved. Thales sat on the Emperor’s throne, and his snakes slithered through Fodlan.

The image of a snake went through him as he saw glowing green slitted eyes to his right. It was Byleth, and even her hair was starting to take on an almost iridescent glow. He put his hand over his heart where the stone was warm, almost resonating with her magic, and he could feel her power rising in the air. Whatever she was, she was powerful.

The dragon in me sees no need for lies… wanting to check the grave to see if she was the last. Dimitri stumbled over the root as he connected the dots. His family was charged with guarding the descendants of Sothis, dragons who could take a human form. Each dragon had a chosen champion, someone that they shared their power with. The memory was fuzzy when he tried to think of the ritual. Why was Byleth alone? The two she had in her memory she called her parents, but even in the brief glimpse Dimitri had he never saw her bonded. The only other person he saw was himself.

Dimitri stood up and continued to follow her where the flames were rising high. Questions raced through his mind, but he needed to calm them down and focus on the task ahead. The moment that the villagers were safe he would need to make sure that Byleth didn’t try to run off. He could be gentler this time if she allowed him into her head, or if she let him drink from her to get the answers he sought. Either way he would convince her to tell him what she knew. 

Byleth was standing on the edge of the village fencing looking at the scene with horror. Dimitri hadn’t even noticed the claws or the scales while they were running, but they gleamed in the firelight. Her scales… it couldn’t be. 

Screams caught his ears and he shook his head to clear it. “Stay out of my way. Don’t even think of trying to escape afterwards. I will take you to the monastery myself once the vermin are dead.”

Byleth took a deep breath and shook her own head. “I’ll try to stay away from the flames. Do me a favor, if I lose control I think you’re the only one here that could even hope to stop me.”

What in the world did that mean? Byleth held out her hand to a nearby flame and it coiled around her arm, creating more shimmering scales. So her power worked with flames, that was good to note. Flames were nothing friendly to him. Besides beheading, being burned to ash was one of the only ways he could die. If she could absorb them she might also be able to release them for an attack. 

That also made the terrain hazardous for Byleth. When she leapt forward, the flames seemed drawn to her flow of magic. She didn’t seem to be in control of the absorption, but when the flames touched her another dragon feature showed itself; twisting tail, horns that curved around her head like crystal.

Dimitri left her to her own plan as he found one of the soldiers. Is lance tore right through his enemy. The scent and sight of blood brought out his darker instincts as he hunted down the rest of the troops. He caught Byleth out of the corner of his eye. Her scales were iridescent and shimmering. She was an easy target to find with all the light she was refracting. Bright green feathers now adorned her tail and tipped her ears. Her heeled boots tore as claws jutted out from her feet and scales went up her legs. 

More flames coiled around her as they formed wings. She was panting and carrying a child that was crying saying that a monster had him. She still held the child tight to her, protecting him from the flames. 

There was a soldier behind her with a lance pointed at her back. “Die demon!”

Byleth’s shoe twisted underneath her as it tore at the sole from her sudden movement. Dimitri blocked the lance and grabbed the soldier by the throat. “Get the child out of here.”

Byleth nodded using her claws to shred the rest of her boots off of her. White opalescent scales had overtaken her legs and arms, and there were scales now on her cheeks. She got up to run and didn’t question the order further. Dimitri turned his eye back to his prey squirming under his hand. “Now let’s see if you have any useful information.” 

Dimitri used his claws to puncture into the soldiers neck and leaned in. He cursed before he let the blood hit his tongue. Using his lance he gave the soldier a quick death. The scent of that particular poison was something Dimitri grew accustomed to sniffing out. More and more soldiers were being afflicted by that tainted blood. It was getting harder to find a meal and Constance’s substitute could only last him so long. 

More screams cursed the air around him. Dimitri turned to notice it was from the same direction Byleth ran to. 

“Unhand the child, demon!”

“She’s come to steal my baby! Someone kill that devil!”

“You misunderstand, I’m only here to help. Take him. There are others in need of rescue.” Byleth's voice rang out, harsher than it was when she spoke to him, like she inhaled too much smoke. 

This was going to turn ugly fast. Dimitri went to her aid. “Enough. She’s with me!”

“My lord, what are you doing out here?” one of the villagers asked when they recognized Dimitri. 

Dimitri gave a quick bow. “I am sorry that I wasn’t faster. Empire scouts are the cause of this fire. Please retreat to the monastery and we will try to salvage what we can.”

Byleth put down the child and it ran into their mother’s arms. The mother glared at Byleth. “And what of the devil at your side?”

A purple haired man walked past the crowd. “That is no devil. I am surprised to see a child of Sothis still alive. Welcome to our territory, blessed one. Dimitri, do you need assistance here?”

Dimitri shook his head. “Thank you Yuri, but no, there should only be one or two more soldiers remaining. Please get these people to Abyss.”

Yuri nodded. “Wolves, get moving! Balthus, carry anyone that can’t walk themselves. Hapi, set up your magic traps to make sure that no soldier escapes. Constance, keep an eye from the sky and let us know if we are expecting reinforcements.”

Byleth sighed and stood. “Trust me, I am no blessing.”

Her words were too low for the others, and Dimitri couldn’t focus on her for too long. Byleth closed her eyes and flames whipped around her before they shot outward. 

“There are two clad in metal, both of them close to each other. North, beyond a large building. Two children and one adult to be rescued.” She spoke loud enough for Dimitri to hear. 

He nodded to her in acknowledgement. “Can I leave the rescue to you?”

Byleth stumbled to her feet. “Yes, one will be harder to get to. I’m almost at my limit. It’s been too long since I’ve been in my natural form.”

Dimitri was already moving towards the direction she sent him. He wasn’t sure why he should be trusting her, but it was the best lead he had. It wasn’t difficult to find the soldiers, right near where she said they would be. He dispatched them quickly, noting the same poison. He threw aside the bodies with a growl. The first soldier he killed in his rageful vengeance would probably be afflicted too.

Damn the Empire to the eternal flames. 

A voice broke through his thoughts. “I’ve got them. Thank you.” 

“Just get out of here. I can’t…” Byleth’s voice echoed before she whimpered. 

Flames were wrapping around the skeleton formations of her wings. Falling to her knees, Byleth wrapped her arms around herself. Her claws dug in under her scales, drawing blood. More flames danced around her as she screamed and moved her hands to clutch her head. Even the slit in her eyes was overtaken by the glow. Her entire body was almost completely covered by scales now. When she opened her mouth the roar she released was inhuman. The magic pressure in the area almost sent him to his knees. 

_ If I lose control I think you’re the only one here that could even hope to stop me _ . Byleth told him that, but stop her how?

The stone was pulsing above Dimitri’s heart. Byleth’s head turned to face him as she got onto her feet. The low warning growl sent shivers up his spine. The feathered tipped tail twitching behind her reminded Dimitri of an aggravated cat. 

Then Byleth lunged for him, moving faster than their previous scuffle. The compulsion worked on her before, perhaps it would work on her again. He'd have to time it just right, and he didn't want to hurt her so the lance had to go. Balthus had taught him enough grappling over the years that hand to hand combat would work just fine. Her movements were in a weaving motion, by the time she reached him she should be read to claw up his right side. Every flame she passed fused to her and added to her dragonic features. 

The first thing he had to get her away from this fire. He dodged backwards away from her as he continued to move towards the edge of the village where the flames already died out. Byleth followed, almost single minded in her hunt of him. She hadn’t drawn her sword, but those claws were as sharp as daggers. They tore through his armor as if it was only paper, leaving bleeding marks in their wake. Dimitri tried to staunch the flow. It was times like this that he hated that he was different from the rest of his kind. 

The fact that his heart still beat didn’t make sense to the slayer that gave him the scar over his eye either. 

Dimitri was eighteen the day he was turned, and yet his body still aged slowly. The slayer thought it was the magic he sensed within the stone over Dimitri’s heart. According to Constance’s tests the stone created a barrier over his heart and still allowed it to beat. That enigma, as she called it, is what made him different. 

Dimitri couldn’t taste food, the only thing he could stomach was blood. Like the others of his kind he was required to feed or else the hunger would drive him mad until he found something to feed upon. Once in that state it was difficult not to kill what was found as a meal. The memories, the power you gained from taking in the blood of another life, it was a high that many got addicted to. Dimitri had used the ability to put together pieces of his past life, to get answers on who was responsible for the attack on his family. 

Dimitri wasn’t sure how many years had passed since that day. He couldn’t regain any of the memories before he was turned, the only information he knew came from other people’s memories. His father did not receive the same protection that Dimitri did, and it was only at the slayer’s mercy that Lambert was still alive, in a manner of speaking. Lambert lay inside a tomb at Garreg Mach Monastery. The holy ground was the only thing keeping Lambert dormant. The day that Dimitri could slay Cornelia and her creator his father would finally be free from the hell Lambert was trapped in.

Dimitri’s first task was to learn what Byleth knew. He had made eye contact with her several times within the fight and she seemed to be immune to him this time. His strength and speed matched hers, but it was a brutal spar. His own blood loss and the smell of her blood made him thirst. The call of her magic was also drawing him in, the sound of her blood and magic thrumming through her veins. It became too much to resist. 

There was an opening of skin on her chest. He would normally bite his victim on the neck, but there were scales there and he was not about to find out how easy they would be to penetrate with his fangs. Also if she fought his hold she would live if he bit her there. A tear to her throat would not be as easy to remedy. 

The best way to get to that spot would be to get her on her knees or on her back. Those wings were going to be a problem if he shoved her down too hard. He fought with his urges to try to formulate a plan and fight. Byleth was not an enemy. It had been weeks since he last fed, as tempting as it was to feed from her, it could be a very dangerous option for her well-being.

She didn’t give him much of an option as she lunged for him again. He realized with the difference in their heights that if he came in from below her he could have the advantage. He bent down to a crouch and pounced when Byleth got within striking distance. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he barreled into her, shoving her against the wall of one of the burned out buildings. She was stunned for a moment, the air knocked from her lungs as her head banged against the wall. What he should do is attempt to knock her out, from this position, a quick jab to the stomach or the back of her neck.

The scent of her blood was too much, the rational part of his mind fled as he nuzzled into the skin her shirt exposed. He felt her claws in his shoulders, her tail wrapping around his leg like a constrictor, squeezing tighter. None of that mattered after the first swallow of her blood. Human blood was already like drinking a strong wine, this… this was what ambrosia must taste like. 

He couldn’t help but moan as he clutched her tighter to him. Her feet were dangling off the ground as he pulled her flush against him. His grip was like iron around her. The marks her claws made were healed just as quickly as he absorbed the magic that came in her blood.

\-----

“Sitri, I have to leave. If any of the other slayers found out about either of you, they won’t understand. They will try to kill you and Byleth. I can’t let them near our little girl. I know it hurts, I know you are probably going to try to change my mind, but I won’t risk our daughter because I want to be selfish and keep you in my life.”

“For how long?”

“Until I can fake my death or retire. I can keep them off your scent…”

“How long Jeralt?” Sitri’s voice was stern, her face expressionless as she tried not to show the sadness threatening to seep through the cracks. 

Jeralt sighed and placed a hand on Sitri’s face. A single tear fell as Jeralt wiped it away.

“Why is momma crying?” Byleth’s voice.

Jeralt and Sitri looked at each other before Jeralt bent down. “Hey kid, daddy has to go on a trip. I’m not sure when I’ll be back. You’ll be good for your mother won’t you?”

“Is it because of my wings? I’m sorry pappa, I don’t know how to make them go away.” 

Jeralt gave her a small smile. “No, my beautiful girl. Those wings only show us that you’re more special than we thought you were, but it’s not why I’m leaving. I love you and your mother, but there are bad people in this world. I need to teach them a lesson.” 

\----

Dimitri recognized Jeralt. The slayer that found Dimitri had called Jeralt to examine Dimitri to see if he should be put down or if there was hope. Jeralt had stared at the stone in his chest and asked Dimitri for his name. When Dimitri couldn’t remember the slayer showed Jeralt the coat of arms that was on both Dimitri and Lambert. Jeralt was the one to tell Dimitri who he was, but he refused to tell him anything about that stone. Jeralt was the one to tell them about the monastery and the power it had to keep Lambert at bay. 

Dimitri skimmed through Byleth’s memories. She had been born looking like a normal human girl, but the moment she hit puberty her dragon features manifested until it took over her form completely. She wasn’t able to live as a human for several years. 

When Dimitri saw his younger self he focused on those. He was wearing the coat of arms he knew belonged to his family, a knight riding on a griffon. He was wandering around what looked like a garden. Byleth watched him from a distance for a few days, curious about him. Then the day he caught sight of a shimmer in the sunlight made her realize she had been discovered when Dimitri pushed aside the branches hiding her. 

The look of awe on Dimitri’s face stopped her from moving. “Well aren’t you pretty? I’ve never seen something like you before.” 

Byleth had been frightened that she had been seen, but no one had ever called her pretty except her mother. She crawled closer to Dimitri’s outstretched hand. Dimitri was patient, with a warm smile on his face. He made no other moves to try to capture her or investigate her further. Byleth touched her nose to his fingers and then her heart racing, ran away from him as fast as she could. Byleth watched as disappointment overtook Dimitri’s features. 

He sighed and went over to the bench before he took out a scroll. He was scribbling something on it and muttering to himself. Byleth couldn’t help curiosity getting the better of her. Normally people that caught sight of her would try to chase her down. She maneuvered until she was on a tree above him, able to look down as he took notes, and what looked like a very simple drawing of her.

He grabbed out a pouch and the smell of bread wafted towards her, thick with honey. She spooked him enough to jump in his seat as she climbed down to his side, wondering what it was that was in his hand. 

“I thought you ran away from me. Good to see you’re still around. Are you hungry? I don’t even know if I should feed you, I don’t want you to get sick because of me.”

People were always trying to offer her anything and everything as a way to curry favor with her. Dimitri broke off a piece of the sweet bread and laid it down on the seat beside him. He didn’t attempt to touch her as he watched her as she snapped it up. 

“My name is Dimitri. I hope you don’t mind me talking to you. It’s rather lonely around here. My friend Glenn is more of a bodyguard and my father is in some political meeting right now.”

Byleth decided that she liked him, and the sweet buns.

Dimitri visited the garden often after that, bringing her different treats to try. Talking with her about anything and everything. His family were part of an order that protected the church and the children of Sothis. His father was the reigning king of the northern lands so it wasn’t often that Dimitri got to spend time with him. 

After a week Byleth let him know that she could speak to him. Dimitri had been embarrassed beyond belief, although she only thought that the red blush covering his cheeks were cute. She had shifted to her human form at home in the mirror and tried to imitate it with no progress on that front. But she did learn that her lips would quirk up when she thought about him.

Byleth wished she could show him her human form, but it was a sacred and protected secret. Only those sanctioned by the church were allowed, and even those few were required to be ordained by the Archbishop.

But she decided it didn’t matter. Dimitri would let her sit on his shoulders as he talked and she found that her favorite part of her day was when she could spend time with her new friend. That feeling left a bubbly feeling in her chest. She never had a friend before. He didn’t want anything from her, he didn’t care that she was a dragon. He had thanked her for being such a good listener and she preened when he would tell her how pretty she was. Her scales sparkled and it reminded him of a stone called an opal. One day he promised to bring her one to show her what they were.

Then she learned why Dimitri was here after a few months. He hadn’t been visiting the garden as often. He had told her about his combat training and his classes. She recognized a few of them. She had been required to take a lot of the sermon lectures herself. Old teaching about the blessings of the goddess and the old tales that circled around them. He would learn what she was, and how best to protect her, just as she learned about her own powers and how to use them.

“Dimitri, are you by chance blessed with a dragon’s mark?”

Dimitri tilted his head. “I have a crest. Is that what you mean?”

Byleth felt her heart leap. A crest was the more common term for it. The fact that they were originally gifts from dragons had been kept from the public long ago. If Dimitri had one and he was taking the classes that meant….

Byleth curved herself around so she could look at him. Her claws rested on the hand he put out for her. “Dimitri, do you think you could ever love a beast?”

Dimitri pet through the fur on her neck as he thought about it. “I’m not sure what you mean exactly.”

Byleth had no idea why she was suddenly feeling so nervous. Then she realized she knew why. She was about to break so many rules, but she wanted to try. “I have a human form that I can’t show you, but do you ever think you could love something like me?”

The fingers stopped in her fur before they started to move again. “I like you already, but what you seem to be talking about is the kind of love like marriage. I don’t know if I can answer that for you, Byleth. My dad keeps talking about an arranged marriage for me. All he told me was that it was a Daughter of Sothis, like that’s supposed to mean something. I could love you, but in the end I’m pledged for something else. I’m sorry.”

Daughter of Sothis… Byleth couldn’t help the excited squeak that came from her as she coiled around his shoulders to nuzzle her head underneath his neck. She was right, he was being trained for her. Her mother had told her that they had found her a potential mate, and she had dreaded the news. Now she could almost cry in relief. If it was Dimitri at least now she knew that he wouldn't look at her in disgust like some people did. She would never be a monster in his eyes.

“What has gotten into you, Byleth? Stop it, your fur tickles.”

Byleth stayed curled up on his chest for the rest of the day as they sat and watched the clouds until he had to go back to where his family was staying. Even after he left, Byleth couldn’t get the excited feeling out of her chest. Even her mother commented on how she was in a good mood. 

Byleth told her mother it was the flower that was in between her claws. Dimitri told her that white roses were usually weaved into crowns and given to close friends and those close to the giver’s heart. He had plucked all the thorns off it for her and mangled the stem a little, but it was the first time she had been given something without anything asked of her in return. He still brought her treats, but this was different, and she couldn’t help how wide her lips curled up. 

She practiced her power for the first time that night. Her feathers could be soft, like a bird’s feather, or she could harden them into crystal like her horns. That night she concentrated and poured her magic into the rose, turning it into crystal so she could always keep it with her. 

Tomorrow she would present her own gift to him. Her mother always said that the reason Byleth shouldn’t let anyone touch her was because they would try to steal one of her scales. They brought good luck to the bearer and it was a most sacred gift. Byleth shifted to her human form so her scales were larger and plucked one from her skin. She hissed, it stung like nothing she had felt before, but for all of the kindness Dimitri had given her a small bit of pain was worth it.

Dimitri didn’t have much time in the garden today, but he didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye. Byleth’s heart stung at those words. Dimitri was being transferred to the large monastery to be trained under the archbishop. He wasn’t sure when he would be back. Byleth nodded, knowing that it was going to go back to lonely days while he was gone, but if he was going to be training with her grandmother then Byleth must be right. Dimitri would be back and this time she would be able to show him her human form and he could court her as a potential guardian and mate. Dimitri would be her bonded.

“Dima, where are you we need to go?”

Dimitri flinched. “That’s my father. I need to leave. I’m sorry.”

Byleth told him to hold for just a moment and gave him her scale. Dimitri put it in his breast pocket saying that he would keep it with him always. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and pet the fur at her neck. “The answer is yes, Byleth. You are no beast. If I do not get the chance, I wish you happiness with whoever gets to hold your heart.” 

Footsteps behind him made Dimitri move suddenly. Dimitri shielded her from his father’s view and gave Byleth a chance to hide as his father approached them.

“Mitya, why are you here? These grounds are forbidden. If any of the church members caught you here you would be…”

“I’m sorry father. The flowers here don’t grow in Faerghus. I just wanted to see them before we left.”

Lambert rubbed his temples. “Son…. nevermind. Your things are packed inside the carriage already and your horse is saddled. We cannot keep the Archbishop waiting. Do not mention to anyone that you were spending time here. Do you understand me Mitya?”

Dimitri nodded. “Yes, I did not mean to cause trouble.”

Lambert nodded and turned around. “Good, now let us take our leave.” 

Byleth watched them go, not understanding why there was moisture dripping down her face.

\---

Dimitri almost stopped there, unable to comprehend what he just found out. He had told her so much of his forgotten life and his own memories were starting to surface. One more of Byleth’s memories beckoned him. He was unsure of how much of her blood he had taken. He should stop before he drained her completely, but his mind raced with both the adrenaline from the blood rush and the unlocked memories. 

The archbishop paid Sitri a visit one night. Byleth was supposed to be in bed and out of the conversation, but she had found it hard to sleep after Dimitri left. If Rhea was here than perhaps Dimitri returned faster than she hoped. 

“The boy and his father are dead. There’s nothing left of the caravan that was bringing them to me. I’m not sure if you were aware, but the boy was blessed with Grim’s mark and he was close to Byleth’s age. I was hoping for a bond. We’ll need to find a substitute.”

Grim’s blessing was Dimitri’s crest. 

“No, please… you can’t be talking about Dimitri… please tell me that you’re lying or something!” Byleth couldn’t stop shaking. 

Rhea turned to Byleth. “How do you know the boy’s name?”

Byleth felt sick. “No, no… not him… You said my scales are a blessing. They bring good luck. I gave it to him before he left. It should have protected him.”

Rhea gaped in horror. “You gave him one of your scales? Was it shed or taken from your body?”

“I love him. I wanted to protect him. He can’t be dead. It’s not true!” Byleth’s anger was rising.

Rhea returned with her own voice rising. “Was it shed or….”

Byleth glared at Rhea, who cares? “I took it off of me last night. I only bled a little, but I wanted to give him a gift.” 

Sitri closed her eyes. “We should have told her Rhea. This is our fault.”

Rhea turned to Sitri. “How was I supposed to know that she'd be foolish enough to do something like this?”

Byleth couldn’t understand why her heart hurt so much. “What are you talking about?”

Sitri came over to pet her head. “Byleth if you shed a scale then those can be collected to be made trinkets, or armor for a blessed gift. When you bleed for someone you create a bond, it’s a promise. You say you loved him. What did you say when you gave him your scale?”

“I asked him again if he could love a beast like me, that I wanted to see him again and never part.”

Sitri tilted her head back and swallowed hard. “And Dimitri’s answer?”

“He said yes.”

Tears welled up in Sitri’s eyes. “Tell me my precious girl, did you give him any of your blood?”

Byleth shook her head. “Why would I do that?”

Sitri came over to Byleth. “To complete the bond and make him your mate he needs to drink your blood. The pact was never finished… you won’t be able to make another one.”

Byleth didn’t understand what her mother was telling her. Rhea took Byleth’s head in her hands. “I’m sorry little one, but I won’t let you live with that heartache. Look into my eyes and you will forget you ever knew the boy named Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.”

But what if Byleth didn’t want to forget?

\----

Dimitri pulled away from her as blood dripped from his chin. His breathing was heavy. The stone at his chest flared with light as he dropped to his knees. What had he done? A pact forged by blood, by his own actions — he had just sealed both of their fates. From this day forward he was her bonded, her mate. 

Byleth was still breathing, but it was shallow. The glow receded from her eyes, leaving them back to her slit green pupils. Scales covered up the rest of her as she shifted into her full dragon form in a wash of white light. It was hard to believe that she used to be small enough to fit upon his shoulders. The blood buzzing through his system left him feeling like he could tackle an entire army. 

“Dimitri…” Byleth’s voice was soft.

Dimitri regretted taking so much blood from her. “I’m right here Byleth, I’m sorry for leaving you alone so long.”

Byleth tried to move, her tail uncoiling from his leg. “I can forgive you… did I… did I hurt anyone?”

She wasn’t even able to remember their fight it seems.“No, you got everyone out safe.”

“Good… Dimitri… do you think that you could still love a beast?”

If she was a beast then he truly was a monster. “Yes, rest for now. We have plenty to talk about later don’t we?”

Byleth purred weakly as she nuzzled her head underneath his neck. He had no idea how he was going to carry her to the monastery. His mind was still trying to cope with everything he learned. To cope with the fact that he was now a dragon’s mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from up above because the pact is sealed and bonded to her Dimitri won't be doing even the slow age after this. Also got a bit of a sketch dump to finish so I have both the rose scene and an image with older Dimitri and byleth together. At first she was the size that is in the art I made. At the time of this chapter she's bigger than her human form, but she won't reach rhea size for another couple hundred years
> 
> twitter is lunafox90  
> I have an art there I drew if you want to see what byleth looks like in my head not sure how to add it here
> 
> comments and kudos always appreciated hope you enjoyed.


End file.
